User talk:Parax./Archive 9
I would prefer to be called "Shade", "Parax" or "Hermit", instead of "Chris". Explaining why will bring up an old conflict from another Wiki. Naughty User this user has cursed on the Mermaid Yep And I can show you how, if you want. Jarod, Guildmaster of O U T L A W SMe Talk Page! 23:55, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok, 1.: Make a Phantom Spirits Potion. 2.: Go to the top of the half-boat, past the steps, at the very top. 3.: Use the potion, and dance a jig as soon as you do. If it makes you stop, do it again. Be sure to dance unil the potion wears off. 4.: When it does, walk directly forward. (Remember not take out a weapon, change clothes, press "esc", or things of the sort.) 5.: Have fun with it! Use emotes: dance, glare, flex, whatever. Note: Remember, this glitch can be used to do anything from walking on air to swimming to other islands to walking onto enemy ships. Enjoy :P Jarod, Guildmaster of O U T L A W SMe Talk Page! 01:27, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Re Use that glitch on the spot at the very top of the half-boat, above the steps. Just walk forward and you'll be on it. You may not be even with it but if you angle the camera right you can make it look like you are for a screenshot. Jarod, Guildmaster of O U T L A W SMe Talk Page! 01:35, December 13, 2011 (UTC) A Request, Please Hello, I was wondering if you could go through all the pages I made that relate to the EITC and change them from the edits made by Breasly, Mallace, and others, because they don't have permission to edit them, and that's vandalizing, so they should technically all be serving a ban. Thank you! 20:47, December 13, 2011 (UTC) old 2007 beta potco video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1DSTF04vlfs&feature=related Deletion Requests Since Sharpe made a few clean up requests requests I would like to make a few too :P *Could you guys please check the following more often: **http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Category%3APages_that_Should_be_Blogs - 191 in category o.o **http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Category%3ACandidates_for_deletion **http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Category%3ACandidates_for_speedy_deletion *Also I have realized that most of the admins probably avoid roleplay pages ( for obvious reasons ). I may be wrong but I have checked the patrol logs for some with lots of spam and excessiver arguing. But could you guys just look at them every once in a while? Pears manages to make a whole lot of comments before he is banned and other trolls cause arguments, I understand that doing all this is not easy, but I think these sorts of pages need to be monitored more closely. Thanks to all im on right now and will be on in a twenty minute after that I am a member of La Mafia! You will not delete a Death Certificate Page of mine because that's what I do before I kill someone (roleplay)! This is infringing on my rights! P.S. you've just tainted my respect for you! P.P.S. I'll let it slide just this once! Sincerely, Message to all Admins I request the the ban of Marie A. for the following reasons: #Excessive arguing. #She has a sockpuppet account, Duchess Wildrage Anemois. #Her sockpuppet has been banned for vandalism and swearing which means this account is ban-dodging I also request something be done about . They have been censor swearing and harassing users. Re:Alphabet I tested your template ( yes I know where your site is MUAHAHA ) and it works fine, but one problem is that with the La Mafia font the words are very closely stacked especially when next to capitals so it looks very strange, I tried earlier :P Redskulls page Thank you for deleting that. I found it really offensive to my Religion. ( which is catholic ) Its offending because she used it to solve a war of a person who lies about being "Gods Will." Ty very much - "reason" rule Um Shade, no offence to u or your awesomeness, but Admins like Gold(im pretty sure, don;t quote me) have said "The rule didn't go into effect" because of so much arguing. Im just telling u. Welcome to the "Logan Era" 19:53, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Ik that sir. But several admins i am sure(1 or 2) have said it didn't go into effect. Welcome to the "Logan Era" 19:57, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Guild I was already offline yesterday, but I will give it back today. Lol keep trying xD Um... Zeke and I were wondering if we could name our new son after you. If we can't that's fine. Request Clerc just deleted my page, Reason: Spam. I was working on adding videos.. and when I go to hit publish, it says error. Can you get him off my back, and restore the page please. It's seriously getting annoying. I'm TRYING to help you out here, because I took into consideration that my edits were not the " best " of edits, so I try to make a page, and he deletes it. It's just hypocritical, predjudice, rude, and inconsiderate. - Grace Redskull re re: Name We were hoping to use "Shade" if that's alright. Re:Video Ok, send them to me, and I'll see what I can do. Re:Images Sure I will try, but I am super lagging today. I think everyone is online all over the wordld :P Question :P What is the Mediawiki page for changing the "You have new messages" thing? Benjamin Ƭ ' come online come online if you can Greetings Shade-Link, I am Karnderac member of the counsel of eight. Earlier this day I was notified by a member of my alliance, The Liberty Rebels, that several of our old pages here were attacked. I immediately realized that any page on a site other than our own that discusses the alliance has potential to become a security hazard. The counsel of eight has voted, and we formally request the pages: Liberty Rebels Alliance, Charles Blastburn, and The Harbinger, (which were noted as attacked, be removed from this site. If you wish to see proof of the passing of this request, you will find it below this message. I do wish to know though, did you catch this vandal? If so, I thank you for stopping a cyber bully. -Karnderac- Member of the Counsel of Eight Liberty Rebels Enclosed: http://libertyrebelsalliance.wikia.com/wiki/E_Pirates-Removal Please notify me on my discriptive page under Counsel of Eight. A Change }} Game Issues I can't log onto the game either. I just tried it and the same thing happened to me. It loaded for a while and sent me to the login screen again. Weird. -- 20:44, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I havent done ANYTHING I had planned from the last message I sent you. I have been having major internet trouble and I could not get on wiki for the past 2 days and in the last week when I did get on I could not edit properly. I am not sure if it is fixed yet, but I hope so. I will do my best to try and do the planned things. Next weekend I will not be around and after that school starts for me so I will be inactive during weekdays as usual. Check out my latest blog, I explained most of the internet problem there. Just wanted you to know and not think I have been lazy :P Dude.. Dude I'm so FRICKIN' sorry! They updated double gold, I had lag, AND my Internet crashed :( I just fixed it, tell Black to please wait. :) 23:54, January 18, 2012 (UTC) SIGNATURE - THEGREATMATT - Layout: Swiss Flag:King Matt Of Switzerland: Swiss Flag (Color Red And White) Lord Jason 21:28, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:Congratulations Thanks. I'm now up there with you :D xD Sig Request Can you make me a signature in somewhat formal, but also legible writing that says "Madster of Spain"? I don't really know what the choices would be so I can't give specifics... Madster. 12:37, January 25, 2012 (UTC)Madster. Re: ---- Could you make it with Madster in red, of in yellow (where it can be seen, though, and Spain in red, please? And, if possible, have the letters be slanted like this Madster. 21:08, January 25, 2012 (UTC)Madster Perfect, thanks! [[User:Madster.|''Madster]] ''of'' 21:39, January 25, 2012 (UTC)Madster. picture hereit is xD THANKS! :) Omg, thanks for the sig, :) Kelly Mallace 03:12, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Its Thegreatmatt. Can you take of my chat ban.. it said 2 days its been a month. I'm not the brother of Jack Sparrow. IF you read that on my page then somebody probably put it there. 20:42, February 16, 2012 (UTC) My Blog Does contradict a rule, but you cannot remove bureaucratic privileges from Curycoo. The name of the contradacting rule is Inactive ''Sysop''''' Policy, not inactive bureaucratic policy. Bureaucrat must go to a public vote before all the users and admins. Cheers! -- 04:51, March 2, 2012 (UTC) And Hermit is ? Comander Ned Daggerkidd 15:08, March 3, 2012 (UTC) http://blackbuccaneertales.wikia.com/wiki/Heed_The_Invasions_Warning_scene:_BB4_Script The Sig Thank you! :D Tsarres Kelly 02:24, March 5, 2012 (UTC)